Poco femenina
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.-Aang y Katara se encuentran de vacaciones en la Nación de Fuego para reducir el estrés del Avatar. Cuando Katara se ausenta, Aang conoce a un chico extraño con el cual pasa la tarde, sin comprender porqué le resulta conocido... Lean, por favor


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HSITORIA DE MASTERFIREBENDER, SOLO ME DIVIERTO TRADUCIENDO.**

¡Al fin! he estado traduciendo esta historia desde que empezó el año sin poder terminara por infinidad de interrupciones. Ahora, tras una semana, puedo publicarla orgullosamente concluida :) Esta es realmente curiosa, cuando la leí me ataqué de risa. Debo admitirlo, es bastant original y tierna a la vez, la adoré y espero que también les guste tanto como a mí traducirlo.

**MasterFirebender84** es el autor original de esta historia, la cual solamente traduzo del inglés al español con su permiso. Si quieren leerla en su idioma, está agregada a mis Favoritos y tiene el nombre de "Tomboy"

Por otra parte ¡Esta es mi historia número 40! wow, nunca pensé que llegaría a publicar tanto, y lo peor-mejor es que tengo muchas otras historias en mente con los cuales les atormentaré :) broma.

* * *

><p><strong>Poco femenina.<strong>

Aang, que estaba vestido con su túnica de Maestro Aire, suspiró cansadamente mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de la posada en la que él y su compañera se alojaban, tratando de encontrar una manera de ocuparse.

Habían pasado seis meses desde la final de la guerra, y el mundo fue poco a poco tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de la paz, nuevamente. El Avatar y el Señor de Fuego habían estado trabajando todo el día y todo ese tiempo tratando de reconstruir las relaciones entre la Nación de Fuego y el Reino Tierra, pero no era tarea fácil. Todo el estrés había llegado finalmente a Aang, lo que le hacía irritable y amargado de vez en cuando. Katara, su mejor amiga y novia, se había preocupado por el bienestar de Aang y decidió que algo se debía hacer. Después de hablar de ello con el Señor de Fuego Zuko, se decidió que ella y Aang tomarían unas breves vacaciones a la aldea de Songchi, un pueblo en la Nación de Fuego famoso por su relajado ambiente.

El único problema era que Aang no se sentía realmente relajado. Él y Katara habían estado en Songchi durante casi tres días y, a pesar de la afectuosa compañía que ella le dio, él sólo no podía resignarse a tener ningún tipo de diversión.

Todavía recordaba la conversación que habían tenido dos horas antes…

_Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, y miró hacia afuera de la habitación, viendo a los ciudadanos de la Nación de Fuego continuar con sus negocios cotidianos. Hacía más de la mitad de un año que no había conseguido pasar por dos millas de ninguna ciudad en la Nación de Fuego sin el temor de ser descubierto. Ahora, podía caminar entre ellos, y muchos lo habían respetado a él por sus actos heroicos._

_Suspiró mientras miraba a lo lejos, recordando todo el trabajo que su profesor de Fuego-Control hacía en el Capitolio sin él "Esto no es correcto" se dijo sin poder hacer nada "Yo debería estar con Zuko en este momento, ayudándolo a arreglar las relaciones entre la Nación de Fuego y el Reino Tierra, no solo sentado sobre mi trasero todo el día sin hacer nada."_

_Oyó unos suaves pasos sobre el piso de madera atrás de él, y pronto dos delgados brazos envolviendo sus hombros. Labios delicados acariciando su mejilla derecha, en un beso tierno que le tensó la piel "Zuko va a estar bien" le dijo Katara (que estaba vestida con su traje de la Nación de Fuego, aunque optó por mantener su peinado de la Tribu Agua) con la cabeza apoyada en su propia cabeza. Ella añadió: "Tú solo debes relajarte, Sr estresado. Todo lo que has hecho en estos últimos seis meses ha sido trabajar, trabajar, y más trabajar" Río y amorosamente dijo "El mundo todavía te necesita, pero tú no puedes hacer todo el trabajo de Avatar cuando tus flechas giran alrededor de tu cabeza"_

_Suspiró de nuevo, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza "Lo sé, pero no creo que deba hacer esto" Él medio abrió sus ojos y dijo "El mundo entero se supone que busca sus respuestas en mí. ¿Cómo crees que se sientan cuando sepan que estoy de vacaciones en una ciudad con mi novia?" sintió su mano con suavidad en la parte baja de la barbilla, levantando el rostro para mirarlo._

_Le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa "Podrían pensar que tú eres un novio maravilloso que pasa el tiempo con la chica que ama con todo el corazón" íntimamente apoyo su frente contra la de él, sin apartar la mirada profunda hacia los ojos grises como las tormentas "Tú lo mereces" dijo cálidamente, tratando de que sonriera "Has trabajado duro y sacrificado tanto para salvar al mundo"_

"_Lo sé, pero…"_

"_Nada de peros" dijo con firmeza, plantando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios para silenciarlo. Su mirada era severa, pero no tardó mucho en sonreír de nuevo "Hay que dejar de preocuparse" inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, pasando uno de sus dedos a lo largo de la flecha en su cabeza. Su toque era reconfortante y envió escalofríos placenteros por toda su espina dorsal, como siempre que hacía eso. Incluso más que el simple afecto físico, aquello decía más en su corazón, siempre le recordaba lo afortunado que era amar a alguien tan especial como Katara._

"_Pero yo soy el Avatar" protestó, haciendo que ella pusiera mala cara "Es mi trabajo preocuparme por las cosas"_

"_¿Incluyéndome?" preguntó a son de broma, pasando su dedo hacia el hombro._

_Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando dijo: "Sobre todo tú" al ver los signos que se delataban a través de sus ojos, los cerró, inclinándose hacia adelante. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, uniendo dos almas gemelas en una sola. Ella dio un pequeño zumbido de placer al sentir cómo intensificaba el beso. Pronto se separaron, mirándose a los ojos sin cesar "Te quiero" susurró feliz, una frase que nunca se cansaría de decirle a ella._

_Su sonrisa cambió hasta hacerse más de adoración "Te quiero demasiado" vio una chispa juguetona entrar a sus ojos, un cierto aire de picardía que le dijo estaba tramando un plan. "Tengo una pequeña sonrisa para ti" le dijo con alegría, dándole un pequeño apretón en el brazo antes de alejarse._

"_¿Qué es?" Le preguntó con ansiedad al verla caminar hacia la puerta._

_Se dio la vuelta al tiempo que abría la puerta "No te lo digo" ella le hizo un guiño de burla al cual añadió "Lo sabrás cuando regrese de mi spa" Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella lo detuvo diciéndole "Y no, no puedes venir conmigo. El Spa es sólo para mujeres, y obviamente, no eres una niña"_

"_Eso no es justo" se quedó, cruzando los brazos y dándola un mohín infantil que la hizo reír "¿Y qué voy a hacer hasta que vuelvas?"_

"_Diviértete por tu cuenta" le respondió con indiferencia "Habla con la gente, has algo más que sentarte en esta habitación todo el día"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Nada de peros" le recordó una vez más, por lo que surcó una ceja en señal de molestia. Ella le dio una sonrisa "Volveré más tarde, nos vemos hasta entonces, Aang"_

"_Adiós, Katara" le respondió con tristeza, dejando sus brazos caer mientras ella cerraba la puerta._

Aang miró la avalancha de gente que se arremolinaba en la calle, muchos de ellos lanzando miradas curiosas hacia él. A pesar de que era un buen amigo de su nuevo gobernante, todos lo hacían porque sabían la legendaria batalla de él contra el Señor de Fuego Ozai. Sabían de lo que era capaz, el miedo y respeto los mantenía a todos cerca de la bahía.

"¿Cómo se supone que hable con la gente si todos me huyen?" se dijo a sí mismo mientras fruncía el ceño, tristeza en sus ojos.

"¿Qué te pasa, chico?" preguntó una voz a su derecha. Aang pronto miró a su derecha para ver a un niño de pie, mirándole con ojos inquisitivos. El chico parecía ser un poco mayor que Aang, cerca de dos años o más. Él tenía la piel bronceada y ojos azules (cosa que a Aang le pareció extraño porque casi todos los habitantes de la Nación de Fuego tenían piel blanca y ojos ámbar, o marrón) también tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, que se encontraba arriba de la cabeza sujetado por un listón rojo. Sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos con vendas marrones, no necesariamente de clase médica, y guantes dorados en las muñecas. Tenía un chaleco rojo, como camiseta sin mangas (con una franja roja en el medio) y adelante, u poco holgada, pantalones escarlata que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Unas sandalias macafés complementaban el equipo.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Aang confusamente, sorprendido por la repentina aparición.

El chico puso ojos se molestia "Le dije ¿Qué pasa contigo?" repitió una vez y volvió a mirar a Aang "Pareces estar deprimido o algo así"

"Supongo que lo estoy" admitió Aang con un suspiro, sus ojos mirando al suelo "Mi novia se ha ido al spa y no sé cómo se supone que tendré alguna diversión por aquí"

"Nunca imaginé que serías un mujeriego" el chico río, su voz casi goteando de alegría "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Katara" respondió Aang con una sonrisa mientras miraba al chico, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Whoa" dijo con asombro "Quiero decir, Katara, ¿La chica de la Tribu Agua que recorrió el mundo con el Avatar?"

"Si, ella" afirmó Aang con una sonrisa alegre. Él río con gusto "Soy el Avatar con quien viajó"

"¡De ninguna manera!" gritó el chico con incredulidad, mandíbula abierta por el asombro. Se recuperó rápidamente de su sorpresa cuando nerviosamente dijo "Um, quiero decir… uh…" finalmente, pensando algo, hizo un saludo tradicional de la Nación de Fuego con las manos, en reverencia, mostrando respeto dijo: "Es un honor estar en su presencia, oh poderoso Avatar Aang"

"Por favor" Aang se rió entre dientes y modestamente agitó su mano "Llámame Aang. Es como me dicen todos mis amigos"

"Solo quería decirlo por respeto" respondió el muchacho con seriedad, dando al Avatar una sonrisa tímida.

"Tengo suficiente con el de los políticos" dijo Aang en broma. Los dos muchachos se echaron a reír, sin importar que pareciera extraño.

"Bueno, Aang" dijo el muchacho cuando dejó de reír "Ya me has dicho tu nombre, lo justo es que te diga el mío" le tendió la mano alegremente "Soy Atarak"

Aang tomó la mano del chico y la sacudió con entusiasmo "Es muy agradable encontrarme contigo Atarak" había algo en la piel del chico que hizo a Aang sentirse incómodo, como si hubiera tocado la piel de esa persona antes. Empujando el persistente pensamiento a la parte posterior de su mente, Aang dijo "No he visto a muchos ciudadanos de la Nación de Fuego que tengan piel y ojos como los tuyos"

"Estoy acostumbrado" respondió Atarak, apoyándose en la pared de la posada "Mi padre era un maestro fuego del ejército de Ozai, y mi madre una mujer de la Tribu Agua del Norte. En una de las incursiones de la Nación de Fuego al polo norte, mi padre fue capturado por maestros agua. Él se lesionó bastante cuando fue capturado, por lo que llamaron a un curandero tras asegurarse que no podría hacer más fuego control."

"¿Cómo se las arreglaron para hacer eso?" Preguntó Aang con curiosidad "Imagino que no conocían la energía-control, con la que le quité sus poderes de fuego-control a Ozai"

"Ellos congelaron sus puños al grado más alto de hielo en el Norte" respondió Atarak "solo puede hacerse por los maestros agua más fuertes. Ya ves, mi padre era un coronel del ejército de la Nación de Fuego, cuando la Tribu Agua lo descubrió no dudaron en capturarlo. De todas formas, el curandero envidado resultó ser mi madre. Ambos no se llevaron bien al principio, por ser enemigos y eso, pero después de una semana o algo así se hicieron amigos en secreto."

"Con el tiempo su amistad se volvió algo más profundo, algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba" Atarak dio a Aang una sonrisa "Se enamoraron, y lo guardaron todo en secreto durante dos meses" Su sonrisa cayó tristemente. "Eso fue hasta que todo el mundo se enteró que mi madre estaba embarazada, y comprendieron que mi padre la había impregnado. La obligaron a ver cómo era ejecutado por su crimen, y por la noche, la desterraron de las dos Tribus Agua para siempre. Ella hizo su camino hacia la Nación de Fuego, disfrazándose de una ciudadana y permaneciendo oculta todo el tiempo posible."

Una mirada triste se posó en los ojos de Atarak, diciendo sombríamente "Unos días después de mi nacimiento, mi madre me dejó en una cesta sobre la escalinata de una casa, donde vivía una joven pareja. La pareja era el hermano de mi padre y su esposa, quienes no pudieron tener hijos por una rara enfermedad en ella. Mi madre les contó la historia y desapareció por la noche, dejándome al cuidado de mis padres adoptivos en la Nación de Fuego" su voz quedó silenciada "Nunca conocí a mis padres. Lo único que sé de ellos proviene de lo que me cuentan mis papás adoptivos. Ellos me criaron con el apoyo y amor que me pudieron ofrecer."

"Tampoco conocí a mis padres" dijo Aang con simpatía, conociendo el dolor que estaba en el corazón de Atarak "Cuando era sólo un bebe, me entregaron a los monjes porque mostraba signos de ser un gran Maestro Aire. Incluso hoy, no tengo idea de quiénes fueron mis verdaderos padres. La única persona que conocí como un padre para mí fue el Monje Gyatso, que murió asesinado durante el genocidio de los Nómadas Aire hace cien años"

"Caramba" dijo Atarak con una mueca "Yo sólo he oído hablar de ese evento. No me puedo imaginar lo que hubiera sido estar allí" Aang volvió la cabeza y miró al suelo, los ojos mezclando tristeza y dolor. Al darse cuenta de su error, Atarak rápidamente dijo "Lo siendo Aang. No fue mi intención molestarte" el tono de disculpa hizo sonreír al Avatar.

"Todo está bien…" respondió Aang suavemente con un profundo suspiro, su adolorido corazón cargado de recuerdos del pasado "Es sólo que…a pesar de haberme perdonado a mí mismo por lo que le pasó a mi pueblo… nada puede sustituirlo" Levantó el medallón de madera con el símbolo del Aire-Control, diciendo con tristeza "Soy el único heredero de mi pueblo. Después de todo… soy el último Maestro Aire"

"Creo que esa gente se sentiría orgullosa de todo lo que has hecho por el mundo" dijo Atarak con sinceridad, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Aang. El Avatar miró a los ojos de su compañero, que brillaban bajo una luz que juró haber visto infinidad de veces antes, como flotando al fondo de un impresionante zafiro. Haciendo caso omiso a los persistentes pensamientos, silenció a su mente y le dio una sonrisa agradecida a Atarak. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de Atarak, como jugueteándole "¡Ja! ¿Eres eso?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Aang confundido, pero Atarak ya había comenzado a correr y río infantilmente "¡Hey!" gritó, con una sonrisa enérgica esparciéndose en su rostro "¡No es justo!" dijo con entusiasmo, corriendo atrás de Atarak, entrando y saliendo cerca de los sorprendidos ciudadanos de la Nación de Fuego, mientras seguía como a unos cuatro metros atrás de Atarak.

"¡Tienes que ser más rápido que eso!" gritó Atarak encima de su hombro, esquivando a la gente con un elegante balance similar al de un alce.

"¡Ahí tienes!" replicó Aang, buscando su oportunidad, después de haber encontrado a un Atarak distraído, se echó hacia adelante en una ráfaga de aire que cerró la distancia entre ellos. Él mismo se desaceleró ya que apenas y pudo darle un codazo a Atarak, rozando el hombro triunfantemente "Ahora cómo esa eso" Aang se fue con otro estallido de Aire-Control en la dirección opuesta.

Cuando dio la vuelta a un edificio, escuchó a Atarak gritando "¡No es justo, Aang!" el Avatar se rió de sí mismo mientras corría, y miró sobre su hombro para ver si Atarak lo había alcanzado. De repente, chocó contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Aang pronto se puso de pie y fue hasta el suelo, donde se apresuró a decir "¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien?" El hombre que había derribado, parecía tener unos treinta y tantos años, y levantó la mirada hacia el Avatar gruñéndole, lo que le hizo saltar un poco hacia atrás.

"Bueno, si es el Avatar" gruñó el hombre que se levantó sobre sus pies, mirando seriamente con sus ojos color ámbar a Aang. Le señaló con el dedo acusadoramente y dijo muy enojado "¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras con nosotros desde que derrotaste al Señor de Fuego Ozai, no?"

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Atarak corriendo hasta llegar al lado de Aang.

Llamas salían de la nariz del hombre, que dijo: "Este… chico" escupió la palabra con disgusto "No eres más que un cobarde que se negó a tomar la vida de Ozai" adoptó una posición de combate mientras decía con firmeza "No cometeré el mismo error" una multitud comenzó a reunirse alrededor, preguntándose qué estaba pasando "Yo desafío al Avatar a un Agni Kai" proclamó desafiante el hombre, provocando una oleada de dudosa alegría entre la multitud.

"¡No!" protestó Aang, haciendo que el maestro fuego hiciera una mueca "El mundo ya ha tenido suficiente violencia y derramamiento de sangre para que nos dure una vida entera. ¿No podemos simplemente vivir en paz?"

"No habrá paz mientras estemos siendo gobernados por ese cobarde de Zuko" espetó el hombre, haciendo fuego en su mano "Una nueva era surgirá, una época en que la Nación de Fuego será la legítima soberana del mundo"

"La guerra terminó hace seis meses" insistió Aang, que buscaba desesperadamente una manera de poner un fin pacífico a ese enfrentamiento "¡No es necesario hacer esto!"

"Dado que eres demasiado cobarde, eres una deshonra" se burló el maestro fuego "Es evidente que debo hacer esto" gritó cuando le dio una patada a Aang, que le mandó una bola de fuego.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Atarak mientras se abalanzaba al Avatar, tumbando a los dos al suelo y haciendo que la bola de fuego se precipitara sobre sus cabezas. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado, mirando al Avatar por debajo de él. Aang asintió con su cabeza para indicar que sí, y Atarak le dio una rápida sonrisa. Se pudo en pie y miró al maestro fuego con furia, gritando "¡Esto tiene que parar! El mundo no necesita otra guerra"

"¡Mantente fuera de eso, mocoso!" gritó el maestro fuego, blandiendo dos puñales de fuego en sus puños. "Tú no tienes derecho a intervenir en este Agni Kai"

"Te has olvidado de la nueva ley del Señor de Fuego Zuko, aprobada hace unos meses" dijo Atarak audazmente, colocándose entre el maestro fuego y Aang "El Señor de Fuego decretó que todos los Agni Kais no deben ser declarados por odio o por ira, sólo pueden exigirse en caso de la pérdida de honor personal" señaló a Aang "El Avatar no ha hecho nada para deshonrarlo, buen señor"

"¡Sí, lo ha hecho!" exclamó el maestro fuego, entrecerrando los ojos "Ha deshonrado al mundo por haber nacido como el Avatar. Ha deshonrado a nuestra gran nación al vencer a su legítimo gobernante, colocando a un patético príncipe que avergüenza el trono ¡Nos ha deshonrado a todos y él debe morir por su crimen!"

Atarak tomó posición de combate, levantando los brazos. Preparaba sus piernas, doblando las rodillas listo para una pelea. "Si quieres llegar a Aang" dijo con firmeza Atarak, mientras miraba al Maestro Fuego "tendrás que pasar sobre mí" La sensación de picazón en la parte posterior de la mente de Aang se desató nuevamente, como si reconociera el tono firme en la voz de Atarak.

Una sádica sonrisa se deslizó por el rostro del maestro fuego, cuando maliciosamente dijo: "Con mucho gusto, monstruo de ojos azules"

"¡Alto!" gritó una voz autoritaria atrás de Aang. El Avatar miró para ver a las tropas de la Nación de Fuego y varios Maestros empujar la multitud, rodeando al maestro fuego que empezó a disparar dagas de fuego. Los soldados sacaron sus espadas y lanzas, mientras otros adoptaban sus posturas de pelea. Un capitán dio un paso por detrás de los hombres y muy enojado preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Ese hombre está fuera de control" informó rápidamente Atarak, señalando al maestro fuego. El capitán siguió la dirección del dedo y añadió "Trataba de matar al Avatar en un Agni Kai"

"El Avatar es una amenaza para todos nosotros" gritó el maestro fuego, volteando varias veces su cabeza para ver a la multitud. Dio un puñetazo al aire mientras gritaba "¡Deben liberarse de la opresión del Señor de Fuego Zuko y su mascota el Avatar! ¿Quién está conmigo?" miró hacia la gente, que inquieta, comenzaba a distanciarse "¡Cobardes! ¡Todos ustedes son unos cobardes!" chilló, azotando con su frenética mirada a Aang, poniéndose de pie. "Voy a terminar contigo, demonio calvo" rugió y sus ojos brillaban de locura. Hizo un movimiento para golpear, que se vio interrumpido por la punta de una espada presionando su garganta.

"Esto es más que un Agni Kai" declaró el capitán, dando un paso más de cerca hacia el loco "Estás bajo arresto por intento de asesinado contra el Avatar, lo cual es un delito capital por decreto del Señor de Fuego Zuko" hizo un gesto a sus hombres y el maestro fuego fue esposado de manos, con dos eslabones de hierro.

La multitud se apartó cuando los soldados arrastraron al hombre, incapaz de parar de gritar: "¡Un día caerá el Avatar! Los espíritus malignos condenan su maldita alma al tormento eterno" las burlas y abucheos crecieron y luego reinó un silencio tan pronto los soldados desaparecieron, disolviéndose la multitud para retomar sus actividades.

El capitán miró a Aang inclinándose con el gesto tradicional de respeto, diciendo "Mis disculpas Avatar. Hemos tenido innumerables casos de disturbios civiles desde que el Señor de Fuego Zuko tomó el trono. Perdónenos por no proporcionar la protección adecuada."

"Está bien" dijo Aang con calma. "Incluso después de seis meses de paz, la gente tiene amargura en su corazón"

El capitán asintió con la cabeza en gesto grave, diciendo con solemnidad "Es de esperarse, Avatar. Las Guerras tardan mucho tiempo en recuperarse, y nuestro siglo de conflicto no es la excepción" Dio a Aang una sonrisa de confianza y orgullo "Pero tengo fe en ti, y en nuestro Señor de Fuego. El mundo necesita de su sabiduría y orientación para volver a ser lo que fue alguna vez. Cuando por fin reine la paz suprema, la belleza de nuestro mundo volverá"

Aang le sonrió con admiración al capitán "Muchas gracias por sus palabras, capitán" hizo el tradicional gesto con la mano inclinándose "me alegra de corazón saber que hay personas en la Nación de Fuego con fe en mí."

El capitán devolvió el gesto "Mucha de mi gente tiene una gran admiración y respeto por usted, Avatar. Como maestro fuego, usted es una parte importante de nuestra nación" los dos se sonrieron con la admiración y el respeto mutuo que había entre ellos. El capitán inclinó la cabeza "Disfrute su estancia aquí en Songchi, Avatar. Buen día" Aang asintió con gratitud cuando el capitán se marchó, en dirección hacia donde se fueron sus hombres.

"Está bien, ya lo sabes" dijo Atarak mirando cuidadosamente a su compañero. "Casi todo el mundo en esta Nación sabe que trabajas muy duro, y se enorgullecen de lo que haces"

"Gracias, Atarak" respondió Aang con una sonrisa, y pronto los dos amigos continuaron su camino por la ciudad.

Aang y Atarak pasaron el resto del día paseando, persiguiéndose uno al otro como unos niños pequeños. Fueron a ver los espectáculos de Fuego-Control, los parques, animales en el zoológico, un sin número de comerciantes, y tantas otras cosas que Aang no podía recordarlo todo mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse.

A medida que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, Aang se encontraba con Atarak sentado sobre unas colinas que le permitían ver a Songchi. Aang se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos sobre sus piernas. Atarak estaba sentado junto a él, echándose hacia atrás y poniendo sus manos contra el suelo para sostenerse bien.

Atarak contuvo un agotador suspiro "Largo día ¿Eh, Aang?"

"Sí" una mirada triste se apoderó de su rostro, haciendo que su mirada bajara hacia la hierba, y sus pies.

Atarak lo miró, dándose cuenta de la caída expresión del Avatar, preguntó con preocupación "¿Qué pasa, amigo?"

Aang se encogió de hombros, diciendo después con tono de culpa "He estado divirtiéndome tanto hoy, que me olvide por completo de Katara. Probablemente ella volvió a la posada y me ha de estar esperando… espero que no esté enojada conmigo·

Atarak se rió entre dientes "Dudo mucho que se enoje contigo"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Aang mientras lo miraba, acercándose un poco más hasta que sus hombros se tocaron. Podía ver algo que brillaba en los ojos de Atarak, una emoción que miles de veces había visto antes, pero ¿dónde?

"Por esto" dijo Atarak en voz baja, mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacia la cara de Aang, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Los ojos de Aang se agrandaron con el choque, rompiendo inmediatamente el contacto, corriendo mínimo cinco pies de distancia entre los dos. Atarak abrió los ojos mirándolo confusamente, arqueando sus cejas con curiosidad "¿Qué pasa?"

Aang tragó saliva nerviosamente y dijo vacilante: "Umm…. Atarak… los chicos no hacen eso" tímidamente agregó "Soy hombre y tu… eres chico….eh… no- nosotros se supone que no debemos besarnos" la confusión de Atarak se desvaneció cuando comenzó a reír, obviamente divertido de la reacción de Aang: "¿Por qué de ríes?"

"Eres un gran ignorante, Aang" murmuró Atarak entre risas, volviendo a mirarlo. Estiró una mano para alcanzar el listón con colgante de la nación de fuego, retirándolo y permitiendo que su castaño cabello oscuro cayera sobre sus hombros. Agitó su cabeza hasta que todo el cabello quedó disperso, y miró hacia atrás para ver la expresión de Aang.

La mirada perpleja del Avatar se convirtió rápidamente en shock cuando la reconoció: "¿Katara?" dijo con asombro e incredulidad completa, provocando otra adorable risa de la maestra agua.

"¿Sorprendido?" preguntó con un brillo en los ojos, sonriendo diabólicamente a su mudo-confundido novio.

Aang, incapaz de comprender la realidad de la situación, comenzó a tartamudear incoherentemente "Qué… cómo… pero… un chico… ¿eh?" no podía decir nada más, y rendido, dijo "No sé lo que está pasando"

"Obviamente" dijo con sarcasmo, una sonrisa divertida tratando de asomarse por sus labios. Mirando hacia tras, a Aang, agregó "he pensado que podrías mezclarte con la gente de la ciudad, por eso me vestí de chico para que pudiera pasar tiempo contigo sin que lo supieras. Se me ocurrió un nombre, una historia de fondo, el disfraz y todo para que no sospecharas"

"¿Quieres decir que planeaste todo esto?" dijo Aang sorprendido, regresando a su lugar al lado de Katara.

Ella retorcía un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, explicando "Bueno… todo, a excepción de aquel loco maestro fuego que trató de matarte" miró a Aang con una tímida sonrisa "No tenía esa intención en lo absoluto"

"Eso es un alivio" dijo en broma, sonriéndole alegremente a su compañera "Me daría miedo que en realidad planificaras mi asesinato por un maestro fuego vengativo"

Katara frunció el ceño ligeramente "Nunca te pondría por gusto en esa clase de peligro. Lo sabes"

"Lo sé" dijo Aang, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su compañera y atrayéndola hacia él. La besó cariñosamente en la cabeza y dijo en voz baja "No estoy enojado contigo por eso"

"Bien" respondió agradecida "¿Pasaste un buen rato el día de hoy con Atarak?"

"Sí" afirmó un alegre Aang, hizo una pausa de reflexión para añadir "Creo que sé cuál era tu plan"

"Ilumíname, oh sabio y poderoso Avatar" dijo Katara dramáticamente, provocando una risa en ambos.

"Bueno" comenzó "sabías que estaba estresado con la reconstrucción del mundo, y querías mostrarme que hay gente dentro de la Nación de Fuego que aprecia todo el trabajo duro que he hecho. Para eso, te disfrazaste de un ciudadano de la nación y me mostraste las cosas que me ayudaran a ver que me puedo divertir aún sin ti. Me mostraste que muchas personas de esta nación simpatizan conmigo, e incluso me respetan, ayudando a bajar toda mi tensión"

"¿No serás perspicaz?" preguntó Katara alegremente, con una voz llena de orgullo. Aang se encogió de hombros con modestia. Pensando en algo, agregó "Me sorprende que no me reconocieras, este es el mismo traje que tenía cuando Toph y yo nos disfrazamos de niños para entrar en un bar"

"Oh, sí" Aang se percató de ello "Recuerdo eso" cariñosamente besó su frente "Siempre tienes las mejores ideas"

"Sé cuál es mi mejor idea de todas" dijo, viéndose a los ojos de Aang.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Aang con curiosidad. El sol poniéndose hacia brillar su piel de manera celestial, con los ojos de zafiro resplandeciendo con luces anaranjadas.

Le tomó la mano y acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de Aang, sintiendo todo su cariño traspasar en una simple caricia. Le sonrió amorosamente y susurró "enamorarme de ti" lo atrajo más y pronto sus labios de encontraron, permitiendo que sus corazones se conectaran de une vez. El beso fue apasionado, permitiendo que toda su adoración por Katara pasara de su cuerpo, a sus labios.

Aang se dio cuenta de que, no importara como se vistiera, el amor trasciende todo.

Y su amor por Katara traspasaba las estrellas, e incluso la estructura misma del tiempo.

* * *

><p>Como pudieron apreciar, es algo larga... en fin, no tengo nada más que decirles. Solamente agradecerles por leerme y espero poder recibir unos cuantos de sus lindos comentarios :D<p>

chao!


End file.
